Hedgehog Massage
by Neosamuel
Summary: Fighting Eggman is hard work, even harder when most of your old team have ditched you. Sometimes heroes need relief and thankfully two hedgehogs have each other. A short one-shot Sonamy fluff


Hedgehog Massage

A Sonamy one-shot by Neosamuel

The door was slowly pushed open as two tired hedgehogs enter into a warmly decorated living room. Sonic and Amy had just returned from a battle with Eggman, whom as always was trying to conquer the kingdom and make it into his empire. After kicking their shoes off Sonic fell into the sofa in a slouch more stressed out then ever as Amy made her way down a hall to the bathroom. Sonic closed his eyes in thought of how Eggman's attacks have become so much more powerful in so little time, but worse was how difficult it was to even know he was attacking. Only a month ago he always had the Freedom Fighters to give him that information, even until two weeks his friend Tails still contacted him. Now everything had been cut off. A month ago he had been assigned a task to spy on Amy from the leader of the Freedom Fighters, a princess named Sally. She had loved him once, but in the end he fell for Amy. In rage she lashed out, but failed and now held a grudge that lasts to this day. Thankfully it was silent, she would rather forget they existed rather then miss-use her power against him and risk everything.

Sonic felt a presence by his side as Amy took a seat beside him. Opening his eyes with a grin he looked to see his girlfriend. After he had been kicked from the Freedom Fighters she offered him a home. He was grateful even if he didn't show it most of the time. She slouched on the couch and rested her legs on his lap.

"Hope you don't mind, I'm tired." Amy spoke, her voice showing fatigue. "It's cool." Sonic said with a smile, he arched his back over the arm of the sofa, but suddenly groaned. Amy pushed herself up with concern and asked, "Sonic are you alright?" "Must have got hit." He said hiding the pain of the ache. Amy stood up and said, "Lie down; I want to do something for you."

Sonic trusted her and lied down. He felt her fingers at his neck as they gently squeezed on the sides. He relaxed the rest of his body and let her hands continue; she then reached his shoulders and put her entire hands to work. "Tell me when it feels just right." She told Sonic as she put a little more strength into each squeeze. "Ok there." He told Amy, she nodded but knew she was going pretty hard on him. She worked her way to his arms, putting a little less power onto him. She asked him to move his arms putting his hands over the edge of the sofa. Amy removed his gloves, took hold of his hands, and gently pressed them with only her thumbs. Sonic looked up and watched her. No one had treated him like this before and already he felt the pain and soreness in his hands disappear. Amy continued to focus on his hands for a minute or so and let her thumbs glide across as she let go. "Good so far?" she asked. Sonic gave a hum and Amy smiled. She climbed on top of him and began to rub and kneed his back. Sonic wanted to groan, but held it in. After a minute the aching in his back seamed to be relived. "Thanks Amy." Sonic said attempting to get up, but Amy stopped him. He gave her a confused look as she moved her head down and kissed him on the cheek, "I still have to massage your legs." She whispered in his ear. He lied back down as she positioned herself so that she could work his legs. Before long she stopped worried, the tension in his legs made them hard as stone and seamed as if they would snap any second. She carefully drove her fingers into the tough muscle, after a few minutes the muscles seamed to have loosened and she began to massage them like she had his arms, with a bit of strength and much care. Now only his feet and remained without her touch and Amy had no intention of letting that continue. She asked him to sit up and put his feet in her lap. Sonic quickly responded. Amy began at the heel of his feat and worked her way down to his toes. One foot after the other Sonic felt relief from all his running and fighting. His entire body felt like he had just gotten back from vacation. After Amy was done he got up and stretched.

"How do you feel Sonic?" his girlfriend asked as he turned to her and responded, "Like a warm chilly dog." He walked up and kissed her on the lips. "I love you Ames, how bout I massage you now." She smiled delightfully, "I love you too Sonic." She took of her dress and lied on the sofa as Sonic began to massage her shoulders, "I love you so much Soniku."


End file.
